The Desert Sands
by Carcer
Summary: Only by the origins of the Tau'va will they be able to master themselves. The Tau are beset by evils known and unknown, from not only outside but within. All the young must eventually grow old.


"Only in your most deepest awareness, is the truth of what you can be, and without a doubt, that truth is terrible to bear."

- Adeptus Astronomica – The Book of the Astronomican

Of Sword And Sand 

Atop a cliff there stands a being of small proportions. This smallest spec in a galaxy riddled with war, will shake the very foundations of its boundaries. He is but a desert creature. A single sword among the endless grains of sand.

It had been well over four Kai'rotaa since O'Kak'Nan had seen and the main world of Tau'n and his birth world of Vior'la. The years had seeped through his four digits; making the eastern fringe of the galaxy appear like a fleeting memory. As he stood among the lush plains of a young and verdant world, Sandsword surveyed the colony ships carrying his kind onto the surface. The night sky gleamed with countless foreign stars and six minor moons.

Soon this planet would be a part of the Tau Empire and in stride another leap forward on the path of the Tau'va. Long gone were his days of being a B'kak. Upon his official induction to the Shas caste, he quickly ascended the ranks showing uncanny adeptness at both schools of Mont'ka and Kauyon. A most unusual occurrence within his culture. The Commander's early battles in the arid deserts of Vior'la, when he was but a Shas'la earned him the name Kak'nan. "Kak": for the sands he grew up in and "Nan" for the sword he lived by. "Ah, yes…" He thought to himself. "The sword."

The titles of Saal, La, Ui, Vre, El, and O, all came to him hastily, each becoming an epitome to the art he made of war; the only other Tau with such prestige being O'Shovah, O'Shaserra, and of course the progenitor of the two schools of Tau warfare, The Puretide. Among reminiscing he messaged his temples, as the two orange suns of the settlement world began to rise in unison, east floating with west. The faint glows of dawn sheen over his face revealing the complexion of a tired being. His grey-blue skin was particularly leathery today perspiring nothing. A flat face, with wide cheek indentation; gave way to the two dark ruby eye slivers that nestled in their sockets; his shadow grey iridium armor gleaming under the celestial day break.

If one knew nothing of the Tau, you would think Sandsword was cowling, but in fact it was a day for him to be proud. His cadre had accomplished what the many Auns had deemed impossible; making this world into a habitable place in less than six Kai'rotaa, without any major or minor conflicts. Thanks to the combined efforts of the Kor, Por, Fio, Shas and eventual support of the Aun, the many colonists of the Empire could now maintain this land to be continually productive and healthy.

He sighed at the now bright suns hovering above the monolithic ships that freckled the vast land. It would always be his most guarded Pandora, this feeling of disgusted abhorrence to war. Though his kind and Sandsword himself were always seeking to peacefully integrate new areas of the galaxy to their cause, war was always an inevitability. Peace was always a goal, even above the safety of the many Por caste envoys that had been sent across the entire system to demonstrate it. Their lives often ended by alien hands in the obstacles of hatred, ignorance, and madness. They gave all they could for the Tau'va. A path with an uncertain future. "Ko'vash'Tau'va'T'He" The Commander murmured to himself as he closed his eyes reciting the words of his Ta'lissera; to ease the images of the many Tau, that had fallen beside him out of his mind.

As Tau he was looked up to by many of his fellow peers within the diverse castes, though controversial in his methods. It is true that the desert creature known as Sandsword was not always in favor of the Auns. He not only utilized close combat tactics, he also had gone through numerous battle plans, and interestingly enough executed them without Ethereal consent on innumerable occasions. With many Auns accusing him of being another O'Shovah, it was a wonder how O'Kak'Nan maintained his current status and rank. A slight misstep would be all the Ethereals needed to strip him of all his deeds. That was one mistake this particular Tau didn't intend on making. All these memories and more slipped through his consciousness as Kak'nan lightly tapped the sheathed sword at his side. An ancient katana from the realms of the gue'la. Yet another item that counted against his many merits for the Tau'va.

As the twin suns of this strange world came to a zenith the Commander finally decided to make his way down to the barracks for the traditional ceremonies that resulted in a planet becoming an official part of the Tau Empire. It was a short walk to his personal stripped light skimmer. The "Piranha" could travel well over two hundred miles per hour, to use a gue'la term. In less than a single dec the skimmer had traversed the majority of the colonial lines and arrived at the extensive fire caste barracks. "I wonder what the Aun will proclaim this world?" A guttural sigh emitted from the Commander's mouth as he recalled that the Ethereal caste had not decided to assist in any way until the majority of the terraforming was already complete. They were anxious to see Sandsword fail and a good number of his prelates, possible successors, and subordinates knew this all too well.

As his Piranha landed upon the southern docks of a makeshift landing zone, he dismounted with ease, his armor reflecting with multiplicity, the many rays of the noon high stars. His hairless scalp began to perspire under the heat giving him a sense of nostalgia for the deserts of Vior'la. At least there he could hear the wind sculpted dunes sing the glory of his upbringing. The entropy inspired gusts blowing sand onto his grey-blue skin and… "the worm." It was a sensation the Commander sorely missed.

The landing pad lead to a three story barracks with massive wet lock doors. As he marched towards them the automatic scanners kicked in picking up his unique genetic signature. The thick plasteel and ceramite alloy gates opened up with a grinding roar, revealing a linear staircase. Beyond he could see porous light seeping from the top and the sound of gathered chatter. Slowly but surely the desert sword climbed the steps to the very top. As the Commander emerged from the almost living like opening he was greeted by the gathered masses of nearly every caste. A unified thundered stomp rose from the crowd. He had no doubt that every last Shas'la from his cadre was here to show their support, each standing at attention to show respect. Off to the left upon the raised landing stood his higher ranking subordinates and tactical counsel. To the right, stout in their stature, were a number of Water caste envoys and diplomats. Each surveying the vast crowd of Tau before them, pride filling their chests. At the very center of the stage was a hover chair in reserve for when the Aun arrived to greet them.

After a few more seconds of incoherent chatter a Por envoy stepped forward to announce the Ethereal. "Fellow members of the Tau Empire, followers of the Greater Good, by the path I give you your holiness, Aun'Suam'Ter!" Out of the platform's opening came a towering body guard, well above average height for a normal Tau. He carried in one hand a form of close combat weaponry. The Commander classified it as a type of glaive painstakingly decorated with orbs and precious metals. The Shas'vre himself emanated a menacing and deadly musk. His crimson eyes were wary and alert of all things present. He took special notice of the katana fastened to Sandsword's side. This Shas'vre was without a doubt skilled in the art of vicious infighting. He wore ritualistic armor, jagged, resembling an age old arthropod. The emblem of the Empire engraved upon the guardian's chest. Proceeding the cold faced Tau was the Aun himself in all his celestial glory. Ethereal Flame Heart was as majestically garbed as he was wise. The Commander knew the honorable Tau to be quite intelligent, through much subterfuge… Sandsword never fully trusted the Ethereals. He did not like how they dictated every aspect of what and how the Tau'va should be. "Strong willed." That's what Suam'Ter had once called him. It was quite a different game they played with each other, testing the other's weaknesses, as an Ethereal, Flame Heart wished him banished or put to death. For reasons Sandsword could not pin down, the entire Ethereal counsel viewed him as a threat. Yet with the flawless battle record the Shas'O possessed, they could not very well do such a thing without raising questions.

The ceremony went on without incident like countless ones before it. What the gue'la would call "pillow talk" and nothing more. As the gathered castes dispersed to continue their duties, the Commander made his way back to the Piranha transport. Aun'Suam'Ter greeted him, closely accompanied by his Shas'vre. "Greetings O'Kak'Nan." The Ethereal politely extended a slight nod of head in acknowledgment. "It was a good inauguration, yes?" Sandsword retorted: "For those that are staying here to raise this planet it is a joyous day, for my cadre which will soon depart with you to another world, it is but another mark in our accomplishments for the Tau'va." The Ethereal grinned preaching: "You are starting to sound like the humans. Perhaps you've been fighting them too long? The Greater Good states that we keep our souls clear of corruptions. What would Aun'va say about your disposition?" The desert creature within him riled in response: "Aun'va is not here. You speak of the Tau'va as if it were a possession."

"Very well…" Suam'Ter sighed gliding away with his guardian close at the heel. Kak'Nan boarded his transport shortly after that departing for the Earth Caste refineries for an important meeting. More specifically about his battle suit modification request. The Commander's good friend Fio'Soo'Kir would be waiting for his arrival. Cumulous dust clouds were thrown backwards, as his speed increased, Sandsword glared at the horizon. Soon the Fire caste would be recalled to the massive star ships for departure; the Greater Good it would seem, acted with haste.


End file.
